Motorcyclists have long been aware of the dangers of riding on roadways alongside other, larger motor vehicles. The hectic lifestyles that today's drivers experience often results in automobile drivers being preoccupied, and results in the drivers' being unaware of the presence of motorcycle drivers. Also, the common use of cellular telephones while driving decreases the drivers' awareness even further. Most motorcycles are equipped with too few signal devices (a single rear brake light and small signals). Visibility is a challenge with motorcyclists because of their size. More importantly, it is a challenge for motorcyclists to signal their intentions to other motorists on the road. Typically, the brake and signal lamps on a motorcycle are positioned low and are much smaller in size from automobile signals. To increase their visibility among motorists, some bikers opt to wear bright colored vests or garments. This helps increase visibility but does not assist in signaling (braking, turning left, turning right, emergency) to other motorists sharing the road. Motorcyclists can be seen using their arms and even legs to signal their intentions (flanking an arm to signal left or right, sticking out a leg to signal left or right). Taking hands or feet away from controls while operating a moving vehicle can prove to be fatally dangerous. Yet, motorists feel the need to signal their intentions regardless. The present invention helps to resolve this problem.
In order to assist motorcycle riders to minimize the dangers of riding alongside other vehicles, many companies offer motorcycle safety courses with the sale of each new motorcycle. These courses typically teach defensive riding skills and other techniques for minimizing the likelihood of being involved in an accident. However, despite the safety training and a motorcyclists' use of extreme caution, many accidents between automobiles and motorcycles occur. These accidents are particularly dangerous for a motorcycle rider given the size and weight differences that exist between a motorcycle and other vehicles.
In addition to accidents with other drivers, solo accidents with motorcyclists pose challenges to rescuers. For instance, while riding in terrain such as mountains, a motorcyclist that crashes or is forced off the road may be out of view of other drivers, and as a result, may not be rescued for some time. This delay often results in harm to the rider, particularly in situations where urgent medical treatment is needed.
Over the past several years, many innovations have been made to minimize the dangers to motorcycle riders. For instance, U.S. patent application No. 2003/0213045A1 for an invention entitled “High Visibility Safety Garment” discloses a high-visibility garment intended to provide increased safety to a person wearing the garment. The device includes an array of lights, is controlled by a remote transmitter, and powered by a portable battery pack. This device, however, is rather bulky, and requires that the cycle rider wear that particular piece of apparel, namely, a jacket.
Another motorcycle safety measure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,373 for an invention entitled “Motorcycle Helmet Containing an Automatic Brake Light.” This lighting device is controlled by a transmitter in electrical contact with the motorcycle electrical circuits, or in physical contact with the brake levers, and provides a radio-frequency control signal to a remote light mounted to the helmet.
A similar helmet-mounted device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,168 for an invention entitled “Helmet Mounted Brake Lights.” This device includes a transmitter having a microprocessor that receives an input from a motorcycle and in response, generates a signal to be received by a remote lighting element. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,837 for an invention entitled “Brake Light Control System for a Motorcycle” discloses a safety light module for attaching to a helmet. This device includes a companion transmitter which, when connected to a motorcycle's circuitry, generates a series of light control signals to activate the helmet light module.
These helmet-mounted devices, however, fail to account for the need for direction-indicating light signals, and also do not provide for the easy customization or modification of the lighting system as the safety needs for a rider may change.
For instance, while riding primarily on the freeway, a rider may wish to have an increased number of front and rear facing lighting elements. On the other hand, while riding in city environments, a rider may wish to have a greater number of side-facing lighting elements, an audible signal, or a combination of those signals.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle safety lighting system capable of increasing the visibility of motorcycle riders. It would also be advantageous to provide a vehicle safety lighting system that is adaptable to each user's unique lighting requirements, and that is easily reconfigurable as lighting requirements may change. It is further advantageous to provide a vehicle safety lighting system that is easy to use, relatively easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.